Emrys
by bookybookworm
Summary: Morgana and Gwaine have found out Merlin's secret, and Morgana will stop at nothing to kill him. What's more, a man (OC) walks in, claiming he is Emrys. But he's not Merlin. NO SLASH. Please read this and review! Rated T for later chapters. REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! Reveal!fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Bookybookworm here! I am really ill, so I got time off school, and I am spending the time to write you guys a fic! Show your appreciation by reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

Chapter 1

"Good morning, Arthur!" Merlin yelled, pulling open the curtains happily. "It's a beautiful day, don't you think?"

The king of Camelot groaned, and shoved a soft pillow over his head. But Merlin was not deterred. He wrenched the pillow off, and threw the covers back, exposing Arthur to the cold air. Arthur moaned, but slowly sat up. "Why?" he grumbled.

"Don't you remember?" Merlin asked cheerfully. "We're going on a hunting trip with some of the knights!"

"Why are you so happy about it?" Arthur asked confusedly. "You hate hunting!"

"Well, it's either that or cleaning out the leech tank, so I'll be glad to go on this trip!" Merlin said happily.

Arthur rubbed his eyes sleepily, and Merlin pulled him out, and dragged him to the desk. "Come on, eat!" Merlin encouraged.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Arthur asked.

"Well, there may be some knights already waiting..." Merlin trailed off.

"You were late _again?_" Arthur demanded. "You're such an idiot!" But, all the same, he ate his food quickly, and Merlin helped him get into his clothes.

They trudged down the stairs, and was met by Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyan. They were looking impatient. "Finally!" Gwaine yelled, not drunk for once. "Where were you?"

"This idiot," Arthur pointed at Merlin. "Thought he was going to be late, _again!_"

The knights rolled their eyes, but Merlin grinned. "Well, we're all here now!"

Arthur sighed, but climbed on his horse, all the same.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º

They were sitting around a small campfire, eating the small rabbits that they had hunted earlier, and Merlin had cooked them.

"Merlin, why are you so quiet?" Gwaine slurred drunkenly. No one had asked where he had gotten the ale from.

Merlin had been thinking about what his friends would say when they found out about his magic.

"Oh, just thinking," Merlin lied.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Arthur joked, and Merlin glared at him whilst the others laughed.

Before Merlin could retort, a huge crash was heard, and they all jumped to their feet, swords in hand (Well, not Merlin...)

"What was that?" Percival asked warily.

"It came from over there," Leon said. "Come on!"

They hurried in the direction where Leon was pointing.

Merlin gasped involuntarily. There was a druid camp nearby! They hurried to the source of the commotion which was, in fact, a druid camp. There was a woman standing at the entrance to the camp, asking a druid something. The druid was shaking in fear, and suddenly looked straight at the little company. The woman wheeled round, and Merlin gasped. Morgana was staring at them.

Morgana cackled menacingly. "Hello, Arthur!" she smirked. "How lovely to see you here!"

"Get away from the druid camp!" Arthur said.

"But I need to know!" Morgana growled.

"Know what?" Arthur frowned.

"Who Emrys is!" Morgana yelled. Merlin jumped. Did she not know? The druid looked imploringly at Merlin. _Help me Emrys!_ he said telepathically.

"Please, let him go!" Merlin pleaded.

Morgana looked at him, shocked, as did Arthur.

"Oh no!" Morgana said sarcastically. "I'm so scared! _Ástríce!"_

The company flew back, and they hit their heads on a small branch, immediately falling unconscious. Merlin, however, scrambled up immediately.

Morgana looked stupefied. "How... What...?" she stuttered. "That was powerful enough to knock you unconscious!"

"I guess I'm special then!" Merlin smiled.

"Aargh!" Morgana screamed, and sent a bolt of lightning at Merlin.

"_Scildan!_" Merlin roared, and Morgana fell in shock. "Y-you have magic?" Then she smiled evilly. "I can't wait to tell Arthur!"

"No!" Merlin yelled. "I-I can tell you where Emrys is!"

"What?" Morgana whispered dangerously. "What do _you_ know?"

"I know that he is you Destiny and your Doom!" Merlin said boldly.

"Tell me!" Morgana screeched.

"I-I'm Emrys," Merlin said. The druid shook his head sadly.

"Don't be absurd!" Morgana laughed. "How can _you_ be Emrys? Forbærne! Ácwele!"

A large fire ball zoomed towards Merlin, but it disintegrated in mid-air, before it reached Merlin. "I _am_ Emrys! I am the most powerful warlock to walk the earth. I am the last dragonlord, son of Balinor, defeater of Nimueh and Cornelius Sigan, sworn protector of King Arthur Pendragon and I am your destiny and your doom!" And with that, his eyes flashed gold, and he sent lightning down, and she fell unconscious.

The druid congratulated Merlin, but said, "She is still alive. She can only be killed by a sword forged in dragon's breath."

None of them realised Gwaine had seen the whole thing.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffie! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, bookybookworm here with the second chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The name and summary have changed: they were only temporary to begin with...**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

GWAINE POV

Gwaine was speechless.

The day had started off normally: waiting for Arthur and Merlin to come, going on a trip, making fun of Merlin... But then that crash changed everything. They had found Morgana, who, in Gwaine's opinion, was BEAUTIFUL, but really creepy. She had asked about this guy called Emrys, and then when the princess said he didn't know who he was, she said a word like 'actrise' and we all flew back.

Everyone apart from Gwaine and Merlin had been knocked unconscious, but Merlin thought that he was the only one awake. He started talking to Morgana. Apparently, Merlin knew who Emrys was.

Then Merlin said something that made Gwaine's blood freeze. "Scildan!" Merlin shouted. The spell Morgana had sent rebounded.

Merlin had magic. Merlin was a sorcerer. One that could oppose Morgana. If Arthur knew...

To be honest, Gwaine didn't mind at all. But he was a bit sad that Merlin hadn't told him. But Merlin might not have trusted him.

Merlin was saying something about Emrys being Morgana's destiny and doom. Then Gwaine's blood froze for the second time that day.

"I am Emrys," Merlin said. Gwaine was flabbergasted. Emrys was the 'most powerful man on earth', if Gaius' stories were right. But... Merlin? Merlin was just... Merlin!

Merlin said he was a dragonlord, the defeater of Nimueh, and a whole bunch of other stuff, before striking Morgana down with lightning. Gwaine did a happy cheer in his head, thinking that she was dead. He stopped instantly as the druid said, "She can only be killed with a sword forged in dragon breath."

Gwaine cursed. As far as he knew, the last dragon had been killed! How could they get a sword made in dragon's breath?

Gwaine stood up from where he was hiding. "Merlin!" he said. "I've got a bone to pick with you!"

Merlin jumped guiltily, and tried to look innocent. "What, Gwaine?"

"I - I saw you doing... doing magic." Gwaine cursed internally. How could he have been so blunt?

"Y-you heard?" Merlin stuttered, terrified. "Please don't kill me! I can explain!"

"Kill you?" Gwaine asked, genuinely confused. "Why would I do that?"

"I have magic!" Merlin said incredulously. "And... Magic is banned in Camelot."

"Oh, but I trust you!" Gwaine said. "But why did you learn magic in the first place?"

"I was... was born with magic," Merlin whispered, looking scared.

"What?" Gwaine said. "But don't you have to learn it?"

"No," Merlin said more confidently, as he realised that Gwaine wasn't going to kill him. "It's rare, but not impossible to be born with magic."

They sat in silence for a while, before Gwaine said, "Emrys, huh?"

Merlin blushed. "Yes, well-" Then he broke off as Arthur groaned.

Merlin immediately ran to his side, as Arthur opened his eyes. Arthur looked towards the unconscious Morgana being watched by the druid, then at Gwaine and Merlin looking over him.

"Wh-what happened?" Arthur said, and tried to sit up.

"Um, well, um, the druid, he..." Merlin stuttered.

Gwaine was impressed. Merlin could lie about his magic, but not lie about Morgana? Gwaine saw Merlin's distress and decided to speak. "The druid knocked her unconscious with a spell thingy."

Merlin shot Gwaine a grateful look. The druid looked affronted because he had been used in a lie.

Arthur looked at the druid. "What is your name?"

"A-Aaron, sire," the druid muttered.

"Is she dead?" Arthur said, looking hopeful.

"I'm afraid not, sire," Aaron said gravely. "She can only be killed by a sword made in dragon breath."

Arthur groaned. He was probably thinking of the dragon he had killed.

"But, sire!" Aaron said, looking at Merlin apologetically. "You could ask Emrys!"

Merlin winced, and Gwaine frowned.

"It is rumoured that he owns the very sword that could kill Morgana!" Aaron continued.

"What?" Arthur said. "Who's Emrys?"

Aaron sighed. His eyes gleamed. "He is the greatest man to walk upon the earth. He is the most powerful man ever. He is the leader of the druids. He is the last dragonlord, the defeater of Nimueh and Cornelius Sigan, and he is Morgana's destiny - and her doom. He is the only one who can kill her," Aaron said reverently. "He is the lover of the Lady of the Lake of Avalon. Some say he is Magic reincarnate. He is the one to ensure the Once and Future King rests upon the throne of Albion. He will bring magic back into the land."

Merlin was blushing horribly at the end of this highly praising speech. Gwaine couldn't help snickering. Lover of the Lady of the Lake?

Arthur was staring intently at Aaron. "And where might we find this... Emrys?" he said.

"Oh, I can't say!" Aaron said. "But it is rumoured that he lives within the walls of Camelot!"

Merlin cringed. His eyes flashed a bright gold, and Aaron collapsed.

Arthur looked quizzically at the druid. "What happened?"

"H-he must have fainted, looking innocent.

Arthur grumbled, and watched as the rest of the knights started to wake up. They asked a whole lot of questions, and Arthur answered most of them.

Then the princess said, "We need to find a man called Emrys."

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º

MERLIN POV

When Arthur said those bone-chilling words, Merlin nearly collapsed. If they found out who he was... Merlin could almost feel the flames licking up his body.

Gwaine was looking at him sympathetically. Merlin closed his eyes, and they set off to Camelot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi… yeah… so… um…**

**Er, sorry? I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for ages! I feel bad. I have no excuses this time.**

**Anyway, thanks to all (3) reviews, and special thanks to Elise.V who reviewed twice! Thanks Elise.V! I love our PM chats.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas BBC. Je m'appelle Bookybookworm.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

Merlin POV

On the journey to Camelot, Arthur said to Merlin, "As soon as we get to Camelot, you need to tell Gaius what happened, and then we will start searching for Emrys immediately."

**LINEBREAK**

When they arrived at Camelot, Merlin jumped off his horse and sprinted to Gaius' chambers. When he entered, he collapsed in a chair and said to the confused physician, "I am in so much trouble."

Gaius' eyebrows shot up. "What happened?"

"Well, let's just say that we found Morgana and I sort of showed her my powers and…"

"And what?" Gaius asked sharply.

"I told her I was Emrys?" The sentence came out as a question. _Gaius is going to kill me,_ he thought.

"You what?" Gaius whispered dangerously. "Was anyone watching?"

"Er, well, Gwaine was," Merlin started, but added hastily when Gaius opened his mouth angrily, "but he doesn't mind. And everyone else was unconscious when it happened. Morgana knocked them out."

Gaius closed his eyes, but they were interrupted by Elyan appearing at the door, red faced. "You have to come Gaius! And you'd better come too," he said to Merlin.

"What? Why?" Gaius asked, but he was already picking himself up off the chair that he was sitting on.

"Someone called Emrys is here." Elyan beckoned them to follow him, but Gaius and Merlin were quite still. Merlin's face was pale, paler than it had ever been. But Elyan nearly forced them to come to the throne room, muttering "Hurry up!"

**I AM A LINEBREAK**

Arthur POV

Arthur was tapping nervously on his chair whilst waiting for Gaius to arrive. A man had walked up to the king, and told him straight out that he was Emrys. He was slightly skinny, and short. The druid's words echoed through Arthur's head: _He is Morgana's destiny - and her doom. He is the only one who can kill her._ This was the man who claimed to be Emrys?

Gaius came rushing into the room, Merlin on his heels. Merlin was staring at Emrys suspiciously, but Arthur dismissed it as distrustful feeling towards magic users, especially one as powerful as this.

"Hello," Emrys said in a squeaky voice. "My name is Emrys, and I heard word that you were looking for him – I mean, me."

"Yes," Arthur said professionally. "I believe that you are supposed to be Morgana's doom? And the most powerful sorcerer on earth?"

"Pardon for asking, my lord," Emrys started, and then hurried on at the sight of Arthur's raised eyebrows. "But it is unheard of for the King of _Camelot_ to be asking for a magic-user's help!"

"What if I changed my mind about magic?" Arthur said icily. Then he heard a clatter from behind him. Arthur twisted round irritably to see Merlin scrambling to pick up an empty pitcher of water that he had just dropped. Arthur rolled his eyes, and turned back to Emrys.

"I am very sorry, sire!" Emrys said hastily, as Arthur's attention had turned back to him. "I did not mean to offend you!"

"Very well," Arthur said curtly. "We will have a council meeting on this matter after lunch. Merlin, show Emrys to his chambers."

Merlin rushed up to Emrys, and led him to his chambers.

**LINEBREAK**

Merlin POV

When Merlin was told to take the 'Emrys impersonator' to his chambers, Merlin grabbed him by the arm and led him to the door of his room. 'Emrys' opened his mouth to speak, but Merlin ran off before 'Emrys' could say another word.

He ran to Gaius' chambers, and found Gaius looking at him intently. "Well?" he said. "Why is he claiming to be you?"

Merlin gaped at the old man. He was supposed to find out about this man? "I don't know!"

Gaius shook his head. "Honestly Merlin, you're lucky that this 'Emrys' will be explaining himself at the meeting today!"

Merlin just closed his eyes and went on with his daily duties.

**LINEBREAK**

Merlin bumped into Gwaine on his way to the stables, which he was supposed to be mucking out. "What was all that then, eh?" Gwaine asked in a whisper. "I thought you were Emrys!"

"I am!" hissed Merlin. "I don't know why he is pretending to be me! Look, I need to go. Hopefully we can find some information in the meeting."

Merlin walked down the corridor, and started mucking out the stables.

**Hmm… I hate this chapter. It's really short, poorly written, and just generally stupid. Sorry for the crappy chapter, and the long wait. Please review and I accept constructive criticism. And flames.**

**Poll on my profile! Go check it out**

**~bookybookworm~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Bookybookworm here! I'm soooo sorry! I vowed to update the day after I updated C3, but homework and my barely existent social life pushed it out of my mind. Also worrying about the upcoming swimming gala, a detention, a meeting with school governors, and exams.**

**Please review! I haven't gotten ANY reviews on my chapter three, but 994 views! Come on, PLEASE review!**

**BTW: 'Emrys' (in inverted commas) or the imposter is the guy pretending to be Emrys. Also, Gwen isn't Arthur's wife of Merlin thinking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin BBC, but I do own the Emrys Impersonator!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Merlin POV_

As Merlin was walking down from the stables to go to the council meeting which was in ten minutes, he bumped into 'Emrys'. He quickly tried to run away, but the imposter grabbed his arm. A whisper sounded in his ear. "I know who you are, Emrys. And in the council meeting, you will be exposed."

Merlin tried to retaliate. "But you will be punished if Arthur finds out you are lying!"

"Oh, I'll be out of there as soon as I've told them who you are!" 'Emrys' said. "But you won't be so lucky."

Merlin closed his eyes. He would be exposed! And he wouldn't be able to get away. Even if he did... Arthur would never forgive him. He'd be exiled, never to see anyone again. Merlin felt like he was being sucked into a black hole. **[Yes, I know they weren't known of then!]**

'Emrys' let go of Merlin and pushed him away forcefully, but not before saying, "You can't stop me."

Terrified, Merlin stared at the imposter's retreating back. He ran as quickly as possible to Gaius's room, only to find that he wasn't there. Of course! The council meeting! And it was probably starting right now. Merlin sprinted to the Council room, and most of the nobles and knights were there, save Gwaine. 'Emrys' wasn't there. Arthur frowned at Merlin.

"There you are!" he whispered furiously. "The council meeting's about to start, idiot!"

Merlin just ran behind Arthur's chair and worriedly looked out for the imposter.

* * *

Merlin peered out from behind the throne and immediately withdrew his head when 'Emrys' strolled into the room. He sat down in a comfy looking chair, and Arthur stood up. Merlin found himself thinking, why don't I get a chair like that? I am Emrys, after all.

Merlin shook himself out of his thoughts as Arthur began to speak. "We are here to talk about Morgana."

Instant uproar. Nobles and knights alike started muttering under their breath about the 'evil witch.'

Arthur cleared his throat. They all settled down again. "Now, yesterday [Was it yesterday?] we found Morgana torturing a druid, who, after beating Morgana, told us of a man named Emrys who can defeat her once and for all." Merlin started at the sound of his druidic name being spoken by Arthur. It sounded foreign. "Emrys is right here," Arthur continued, quite oblivious to Merlin's thoughts. "The druid told us that he owns a sword forged in a dragon's flame. That is possibly the only weapon that could kill her!"

'Emrys' stood up. "Hello, everyone. I am a sorcerer."

The nobles started muttering about letting 'sorcerers' into the palace. Nornally, Merlin didn't like his druidic name, but everyone calling the impersonator HIS druidic name kind of pissed him off. 'Emrys' spoke loud and clear above the chatter. "I have come to help defeat Morgana!"

Merlin frowned. When Arthur found out the truth, he would die for sure. The impersonator spoke again. "But I am not Emrys."

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur thundered. "You lied?"

"I am terribly sorry Sire," the impersonator said. Merlin began to get worried. He waited. "But Emrys _is_ in here."

* * *

_Arthur POV_

Arthur looked around in confusion. "Where?" Was the man lying?

"Over there." 'Emrys' pointed at... Merlin. What? Arthur whirled around to look at Merlin. He was wincing, and looking around guiltily. Everyone's eyes were staring at him. Arthur blinked. Merlin was Emrys? Merlin had _magic_? Arthur felt as if his whole world was turning upside-down.

"I-is this true?" Arthur questioned cautiously. _Please let it be a lie,_ Arthur prayed silently.

"Um, yes," Merlin whispered, shattering Arthur's hopes completely. He still wouldn't look Arthur in the eye.

The man who claimed to be Emrys spoke up. "I must leave now," he said mockingly. "Have fun!" Then he disappeared with a flash.

* * *

_Merlin POV_

Merlin wished the ground would open up beneath his feet and swallow him whole. It would have been a better fate than being almost definitely burnt at the stake.

Merlin couldn't quite bring himself to meet the king's eyes. He knew that they would be looking at him in betrayal. Or anger. Merlin answered Arthur's question with but a word. Merlin closed his eyes when the impersonator (what was his name, anyway?) left. Merlin felt Arthur's eyes on him. Merlin looked to the ground, not facing anyone. _Let this be a dream,_ Merlin prayed silently. But it wasn't.

**AAAARGH! This is so short! Review? :¬)****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my fellow fanfictioners! Sorry about the late update...**

**And thanks for all the reviews! And a huge massive big thanks to Guest who gave the first piece of constructive critisism! And she/he had a positive comment as well!**

**And the reply**: I'm sorry for the poor quality of the story, I know it's rubbish, but I'm a thirteen year old, so don't I deserve a bit of leeway? And about the emotions: I tried to add them in here, but I have no emotions... A bit like Spock, but without the intelligence. Lol. But thanks!

**I'm changing the POVs at random places. Deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, but I do own the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

_Merlin POV_

Arthur spoke. "You have magic?"

It occured to Merlin that he could just lie, and pretend that the impersonator was bonkers. But... he couldn't lie to Arthur. He found himself thinking if running away. But he'd live his life in fear, not knowing if someone could track him down, then kill him.

Arthur's words jolted him into the present. "Answer me!" His voice sounded impatient, quiet with anger, but with a tinge of... was that fear?

Merlin answered in a shaky voice. "Y-yes," he whispered. Then, suddenly finding courage, added, "But I swear, I've only been using it to-"

"SILENCE!" Arthur yelled. "Don't speak," he added in a quieter tone.

Merlin looked around, properly this time, and saw that almost all faces were turned to him in fear and terror. A quick glance at Arthur showed him sitting, slouched, head in hands.

Merlin felt like sinking to the ground. He almost did, but Arthur's voice stopped him. It sounded like an old man's. "Why did you learn magic? You know it's illegal!"

Merlin swallowed uncomfortably. Would Arthur believe him? Merlin said, "I didn't."

"You didn't learn magic?" Arthur said incredulously. "So you're _not_ Emrys?"

"I am."

"Stop giving me cryptic answers Merlin! Just tell me!"

"I-I was born with magic." There. It was said. Merlin crossed his fingers. _Please please please believe me!_ Merlin thought.

The nobles, who so far had been silent, started muttering. The only person _born_ with magic was Morgana herself!

_Arthur POV_

Arthur kept chanting in his head. What was he chanting, you ask? He was chanting, _Merlin _can't _be Emrys, Merlin _can't_ be Emrys..._

But in his heart, he knew that this was not the case. Merlin was Emrys, loud and clear. No doubt about it. He had even admitted to it!

When Merlin said he was born with magic, Arthur's heart constricted painfully. Believe it or not, Arthur still cared for Merlin, even now. And to live your life with magic in secret... he wondered how Merlin was still sane.

He could not let his emotions show. Setting his face into a hard mask, he looked at Merlin. He was slouching, pale faced. "Put him in the dungeons." The commanding words left his lips unwillingly. He had to be like his father. Strong.

A pair of guards approached Merlin nervously. Merlin's mouth opened and closed, but no sound emerged. His fave was contorted into a series of expressions: fear, shock, and most of all, betrayal. The guards gripped his shaking arms, and led him through the doors.

Arthur found himself unconciously willing Merlin to escape, to use his magic, but it was no use. Merlin remained in the guards' fierce grip, silently walking out of the room.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º

It had been several days since Merlin had been thrown into the dungeon. When Gwen found out, she sobbed hysterically. "How could you?" she had spluttered. "He's still our friend!" She had ignored Arthur after that.

Gaius had retreated into his chambers without a word. Arthur just remembered the disappointed look in his eyes before he had left.

The knights of the round table were in varying degrees of shock. **[Does that make sense?] **Leon, being the longest serving knight stood by Arthur, albeit with an uneasy look on his face. Percival and Elyan had looked at Arthur in disbelief. They had been going about their daily duties without happiness. Merlin wasn't there to keep things lively. Gwaine, however, had shouted at Arthur. He had screamed obscenities at him, then left the castle. Arthur did not say anything. He knew that he deserved this.

He sank on his bed and rubbed his eyes. The door creaked open quietly and Arthur's new manservant left a plate of dinner on the desk. Arthur felt a twinge in his heart. The castle had been strangely subdued, as if Merlin's constant slips and jokes kept the castle running. But that was absurd. Wasn't it?

_Morgana POV_

Morgana was sitting in a chair. She was thinking. Very hard, in fact. When she had regained conciousness after Merlin had striked her down, she had travelled back to her shack. She decided to plant fear in Camelot's hearts. She paid a man - after torturing him extensively, of course - to pretend to be Emrys. When the time was right, he would reveal that Merlin was Emrys and hopefully Merlin would be sent away for 'betraying' them. Then she would be free to kill Arthur and claim her throne!

And it looked like her plan was working perfectly.

**End of Chapter 5! Again, pitifully short. OK, that chapter seemed slightly darker than the rest... But don't worry! The next chapter will be much darker. *Chuckles evilly***

**An explanation to why the imposter posed as Emrys...**

**Review! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! This is chapter 4. I had this typed up ages ago, but I completely forgot about it until today.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

_Chapter_ _6_

_Merlin POV_

So cold. So dark. So quiet. Merlin was lying in the deepest cell of the dungeons. Somehow, someone had found some magic restraining cuffs. So Merlin couldn't escape. He felt the magic leaking from his body. It had been a week since the impostor had revealed him, and the last shreds of magic in his body were struggling against the cuffs. Merlin held back a dry laugh. Arthur using magical cuffs. The hypocrism.

No one had come to see him. Not even Gaius. Merlin thought about his friends, family. His mother! Merlin winced. He hoped she was alright. The magic reveal was supposed to go smoothly, _after_ Arthur had brought magic back to Albion and _after _Morgana was defeated.

Morgana.

She would be free to kill Arthur now.

Then she would kill Merlin, and in this state, he couldn't even fight.

He had to get out.

He had to get out.

A sudden burst of energy made Merlin pull against the cuffs, but it was to no avail. The shackles were firmly locked around his wrists. If his magic was completely sucked out... Gaius had said that if his magic went, his body would die. **[This probably isn't true...]** And if he died... the Once and Future king would be no more.

_Morgana POV_

Morgana looked up from her scrying bowl. Merlin was suffering in the dungeons, everyone (nearly) had turned against Arthur, and hope was shattered in the minds of the druids.

It was time to act.

_Arthur POV_

Arthur woke to a servant's footsteps quietly treading on the floor. A hot breakfast was on the table, and the servant had laid out his clothes for the day. Where was Merlin?

And then he remembered. For a week now, Merlin had been lying in the dungeons. He buried his face in his hands, then got up. No use bothering about Merlin now. He was a sorcerer. Evil.

_Gwen POV_

Gwen sat on her bed, thinking. Merlin was a magic user. He was Emrys, the most _powerful_ magic user. Why would Arthur lock him away? The impostor hadn't been locked away! But... Merlin was - _is_ - his friend, and has been for God knows how long. And he was keeping a really big sercret for all those years. Gwen understood, but she wouldn't have gone to such extremes. _But,_ Gwen supposed, _Arthur had grown up fearing magic..._

Gwen shook her head. She decided to find Merlin. And also convince Arthur of Merlin's innocence.

_After all, _Gwen thought as she walked to the dungeons, _if Merlin was imprisoned, who would fight Morgana?_

_Merlin POV_

Footsteps. Voices. A demading tone. More footsteps. A rattle. A light, flickering in the gloom. The light illuminated a face.

It was Gwen.

"What," Merlin groaned, his voice scratchy from lack of use, "are you doing here?"

Gwen's eyes opened wide as she saw Merlin huddled up in a corner, his face grey.

"What have they done to you?" Gwen shrieked, kneeling down. "You're dying!"

He was? Merlin tried to lift an arm. Nothing happened. "Gwen," Merlin whispered painfully. "Please go. I - I don't want you to see me like this."

Gwen tugged at the manacles restraining Merlin's magic, his soul. "I - I'll be right back."

She hurried off back through the door. Almost immediately, she came back, looking triumphant.

A bunch of keys dangled in her hands.

"Gwen, no!" Merlin said, temporarily fimding strength. "You'll be punished!"

But Gwen could not be deterred. At last, with a click, the shackles came off. Merlin felt the magic swirling back into his body. It warmed his toes, made his heart beat hurriedly, all the pain disappearing momentarily.

But as quick as the burst of magic came, it went.

It settled into his body, but Merlin began to feel fatigued, slumping down.

"Merlin? Merlin?" Gwen's anxious voice sounded through the air.

"I'm alright, s'alright," Merlin mumbled. "Just tired."

"Oh, Merlin!" Gwen squealed, then hugged Merlin fiercely, and they stayed like that for a long time.

_Morgana POV_

Morgana looked over Camelot. This was her chance to take her rightful place on the throne. With Emrys gone, it would be easy. Or so she thought.

_Arthur POV_

Arthur was sparring half heartedly with one of the knights when a knight ran, panting, to him.

"It - it's Morgana, sire!" the knight said. "She's here!"

Arthur cursed. "Does she have an army?"

"Yes sire," the knight said. "There's 200 of them. And... and half of them are... sorcerers."

Arthur closed his eyes. "Right. Gather all the knights. We will fight!"

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º

"For the love of Camelot!" Arthur roared, and the knights echoed his call. They charged forwards, to the oncoming army.

_Merlin POV_

Merlin watched Morgana and her army fight Arthur's army. Gwen peered out from behind him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Merlin?" Gwen asked seriously.

"Yes." Merlin steeled himself, and clutched his staff in his hand. "I have to."

And he walked out to the raging battle.

_Morgana POV_

Morgana was having immense fun. She was shooting down knights with bolts of lightning. She could have just killed them all with one spell, but she wanted to see Arthur's face as she struck them down, one by one.

Suddenly a blue light stopped everyone in their tracks. It sped through the crowd, freezing non mages and mages alike, and soon hovered in front of Morgana. She found herself unable to move, frozen by the light.

A person walked casually in front of Morgana.

It was Merlin.

**Okay, so I have no idea how long that was, but I wrote that in two hours. Normally it takes days for me to write even a short chapter.**

**I have decided to a QOTC (Question of the chapter).**

**QOTC: Do you have obsessions? **

**Mine is the trailer on youtube of 'Merlin Season 6 (The golden age)' **

**Type it in the search box and it will change your life!**


End file.
